


Reflections of what was lost

by KainNero



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainNero/pseuds/KainNero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman reflects on what he had lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of what was lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Reflections of what was lost"  
> Pairing(s)/Character(s): Kal El (Clark Kent)/ Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, Wonder Woman  
> Word Count: 308  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: Mentioned character death.  
> Spoilers: Based on Injustice: Gods Among Us storyline mode  
> Disclaimer: DC owns them and this is just for fun.  
> Summary: Batman reflects on what he had lost.
> 
> Author's Note: No beta. Point and I will correct. Injustice storyline is really heart breaking and dark.
> 
> Originally posted on Dreamwidth on April 17th, 2013

_“One Superman in this world is enough.”_  
  
 _“He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment.”_  
  
  
Bruce wondered if this Wonder Woman actually knew what he felt weren't the words of anger like his voice implied. This Wonder Woman was still the Avatar of Truth and Love. It was hard enough to see these reflections of his friends standing around him. Alive, uncorrupted, still beacons of hope and justice...reminding him of what he had lost in what felt like a lifetime ago. It was another lifetime. A better lifetime. A time when Bruce knew light, hope and joy.  
  
Maybe it was the height of irony that his other self would beat the sense into him. Talking about faith and the values that Batman stood and sacrificed for, Bruce felt something he thought long lost inside begin to stir.  
  
As inter-dimensional transporter cut through realities, a symbol so familiar began to appear and solidify as its bearer crossed through the field of light, chasing away the darkness and shadows surrounding them. For the first time in a long time seeing that symbol, instead of triggering feelings of despair and loss, Bruce knew now the feeling that was stirring inside him. It was hope.  
  
He paced behind these reflections as they discussed their battle plans. Hearing a voice full of care, concern, camaraderie, and love felt like the echo of the voice lost to his Superman. It wasn't entirely accurate, but it was good to have Superman back. And he told this Superman so. That Superman smiled and nodded in understanding.  
  
The smile so bright it chased away the darkness.  
  
  
The smile that brought hope to the world instead of fear.  
  
And Bruce knew that this crushing despair would cease, the darkness would at last be driven away.  
  
Finally on this day, justice and freedom will win.


End file.
